


Ничего не осталось

by Leslav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: Сеанс самокопания в момент особого пиздеца — единственная слабость, которую позволял себе и своему организму Брок.





	Ничего не осталось

Рамлоу положил тонкую папку на место. Запустив пальцы в волосы, к которым прилипла не одна нить паутины, он потянул за пыльные пряди. Так, чтобы почувствовать лёгкую боль, не идущую в сравнение с тем, что он испытывал после прочтения нескольких тонких листков.

Сеанс самокопания в момент особого пиздеца — единственная слабость, которую позволял себе и своему организму Брок. Двадцать лет он убивал официально, повинуясь белым бумажкам с чёрными буквами и аляповатыми печатями, а привычка ковырять свежие раны осталась. Руки давно не дрожали, блевать перестал уже на третьем десятке мёртвых — тогда же перестал считать тела. Даже своих ребят, ещё вчера сидевших с ним за одним столом, а сегодня — вздохнувших в последний раз, отпускал после похорон. Искупался в крови, провонял порохом и смертью так, что никаким едким отбеливателем душу не очистить и вонь не перебить, но шлейф неприкаянных теней за собой не тянул. Потому что хотел жить. Пусть изломанно, пусть однобоко, постоянно ограничивая себя в важном и растрачиваясь на пустое, но Брок хотел жить.

И бился за это желание. Обратил жизнь в вечную вереницу миссий и вечеринок. С сотней знакомых в каждом уголке страны, с ни к чему не обязывающими связями и полным отсутствием привязанностей.

Родители, мир их праху, не дождались сына с учебки, а сестра отреклась от человека с холодно-чёрными глазами, который появился на пороге когда-то родного дома. Побоялась за подрастающего сына, за своего тюфяка-мужа, который в присутствии Брока смотрел в пол и не решался поднять взгляд на того, чью комнату переделал под свой кабинет, за саму себя, в конце концов. Ведь про военных столько всего рассказывают. Ведь они все — вот поголовно — могут открыть пальбу из пулемётов из-за пережаренного стейка.

И вроде бы сложилось неплохо. Существование. На одного не поделить — бессмысленно, как класть кафель на музыку, — значит, всё, заработанное потом и реже — кровью, доставалось ему. Брок жил в своё удовольствие, отчитывался только перед прямым командованием и только о результатах миссии, и не переживал, что однажды не успеет.

Кажется, легко.

А противный голос в голове, так похожий на свой собственный, Брок решительно затыкал. Он не трус, просто делал то, что умел, так, как умел, и нашёл единственный выход, позволивший не спиться и не пустить пулю в собственный лоб. Не всем дано жить, соответствуя неоновой вывеске «Непробиваемый супермудак» на роже.

О супермудаках, кстати, Брок рассказал бы много интересного, спроси его кто. За полгода работы с самым известным из них — прославленным, блять, Капитаном Америкой — у Брока столько накопилось в душе, что оно уже полезло на кончик языка и грозилось вот-вот сорваться. Кто знает, может Роджерс, морщившийся после каждого мата, как самая настоящая пансионка, на деле понимает только непечатное и экспрессивное? Как иначе объяснить, что все броковы «Кретин, куда полез? Сейчас рванёт!» он исправно игнорировал?

Общественность не подозревает, что у Гордости нации нет даже самого захудалого инстинкта самосохранения. Ни один расхваленный психолог не заикнётся, что в жизни Капитана Америки произошло что-то, что смогло подавить здравый смысл и что вы-ну-ди-ло направить самолёт к смерти. Прямой рейс в один конец, спасший миллионы жизней, — неплохая гибель, а? Как у самых легендарных скандинавских героев. Похоже, что не зря Кэп и чудак Тор быстро сдружились.

Обычно Брок не задумывался о чужих заёбах, да и смысла не было: никто не решался импровизировать, выходя за рамки чёткого плана. И не только потому, что беседа командира с подчинённым будет стоить последнему несколько хороших имплантов (страховка Щ.И.Т.а не распространяется на непроизводственные травмы). План есть план, и если следовать ему и не зевать, то можно выйти из заварушки живым и относительно невредимым. Но Кэп эту золотую солдатскую мудрость отторгал всем своим существом.

Упрямый баран, который чихать хотел на то, что за каждую его царапину отчитывался и получал пропиздон Рамлоу, словно нянечка непоседливого ребёнка богатых родителей. И если бы суммы, приходившие после каждой миссии на карточку, не радовали сердце Брока, Кэп давно бы работал с другим командиром и другим отрядом. Правда, Брок сомневался, что Роджерс заметит изменения.

И чем сильнее Рамлоу убеждал себя, что волновался за свою шкуру, а не за капитанскую, тем яснее понимал: влип. С головой нырнул в никому не нужные чувства, надоедающие больше звона в ушах, и никак не мог отыскать выход.

То, что казалось прямой дорогой с указателями по бокам, превратилось в грёбаный лабиринт без конца.

Двадцать лет Брок убивал официально, повинуясь прямым приказам начальства, и плевал на форму, в которой они отдавались. Его рука ни разу не дрогнула с тех пор, как он осознал о себе истину, простую как мир, и смог принять её, а не отмахиваться и закрывать глаза. Два слова: он — убийца. Работа возрастом с человечество.

Но сейчас, гипнотизируя взглядом ребро папки с заглавием «Зимний Солдат», Брок Рамлоу преступно-трусливо согласился бы переписать всю жизнь, лишь бы не стоять на перепутье.

Секретная миссия, работа в одиночку. Цель — человек с рисунков Стива. Грёбаный Баки Барнс, о котором Брок в своё время узнал всё, что можно. Даже в музей сходил ради полноты картины. И с облегчением, которого никогда не испытывал, признал, что призрака он точно подвинет, если постарается. Если Роджерс ему только позволит…

Призрак обвёл вокруг пальца весь чёртов мир. Пережил падение с высоты, которая и Кэпу не покорилась бы без щита. Сукин сын. Везучий сукин сын, раз после стольких лет Роджерс всё ещё помнил его. И любил. Барнс день за днём утягивал Стива в прошлое, не давал ему закрепиться в новом веке и знать не знал об этом. Послушная игрушка в руках ГИДРЫ — полумифической организации, которой Роджерс поклялся отомстить за его смерть. Человек, не осознающий себя живым существом, совершенно точно не помнящий никакого Стивена Гранта Роджерса.

Настолько иронично, что нарочно не придумаешь.

В душе Брока на какое-то мгновение ничего не осталось: ни чёрной, душной любви к Роджерсу, ни бессильной злобы на обстоятельства, ни отчаяния, отдающего горечью. Пустота, в которой расцвело принятие.

Брок установил взрывное устройство под одной из полок и, включив таймер, начал выбираться из запутанного лабиринта секретных ходов. Пару раз он сплюнул скрипящий на зубах песок, неизвестно сколько лет пролежавший в вентиляционных трубах, которые ему пришлось полировать собственным пузом, как в тупых шпионских боевиках. Оставлять собственное ДНК он не боялся. Всё равно всё захватит огонь, как только Брок отойдёт от базы ГИДРЫ на безопасное расстояние и введёт несложный пароль на телефоне.

Дело Зимнего Солдата полыхнуло одним из первых.

Брок Рамлоу готов нарушить приказ, лишь бы Стив Роджерс наконец обрёл в своей жизни цель, которая никак не связана с защитой эфемерного человеческого блага. Лишь бы Роджерс снова признал, что и у его жизни есть своя цена, что он не виноват в смерти человека, которого всё ещё продолжал оплакивать. Человека, чьё имя иногда срывалось с его губ, но ни разу не было произнесено до конца.

Брок не святой. И отдавать Стива — призрачный шанс на их отношения — он тоже не собирался. Но если счастье Кэпа так тесно переплетено с жизнью Барнса, то Рамлоу весь мир перевернёт, но притащит «милого» Баки в зубах, как преданный пёс — фрисби.

Прижав тонкую стопку фронтовых писем, лежавших в нагрудном кармане, Брок вздохнул. Ох и напляшется он, ох и набегается — никаких тусовок и тренировок не надо. Но ради кретина-Роджерса он и на деревянных руках станцует.

Иначе зачем это всё?


End file.
